


So...wanna date?

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, CatNoir!Diana, F/F, Fluff? Don’t know her, I know ANGST, Ladybug!Akko, MLB AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: has anyone done this yet?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	So...wanna date?

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i’m thriving for some diakko MLB AU’s so if there are any, please tell me hehe
> 
> i don’t know if i should make series off of this because i feel like i’d put my all to the first few chapters then end up abandoning it due to lack of motivation =D but this series is a possible maybe in the future. ANYWAYS,
> 
> *cue the MLB music*

“Doesn’t it ever get tiring?” 

Diana looked at the masked hero with a confused glance. “What are you talking about?” 

“Fighting,” Akko shrugged “Making sure our town is at peace and all that...don’t you get tired of it? I mean, aren’t we just kids?” Diana raised an eyebrow, and then smirked at the remark and jumped up to her feet, “Is lady finally getting bored of this cat?” 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Akko giggled. Diana smiled at the masked brunettes laugh and joined in as well. She plopped back down by her acquaintance and sighed “I don’t think i’ll ever get tired.” Diana turned to Akko’s astonished face, _how cute._ “I think i’m fine the way we are,” she continued. Her smile faltered “I mean, beside from hiding our identities...” 

Akko groans “Cat...” 

“I’m serious this time!” Diana hisses. Her face begins to turn solemn, which causes Akko to freeze. Never in her life had she ever expected _the_ Cat Noir’s face to look so...serious. it was almost terrifying really. “I’m serious when I say I want to see you. The _real_ you, Ladybug.”

”Cat-“ 

“It’s because I love you.” she confesses. Diana’s eyes begin to tear up and she looks away. “But I know you-“

”I’m in love with somebody else, Cat. You know that.” 

“I know.” she says in a wavering voice. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Akko glances at Cat’s ring as the masked heiress begins standing up and wiping her eyes. 

“I gotta go.” 

“Cat-?” 

“See you, Ladybug.” 

Diana ran off, hopping across the building to building as her eyes were on the verge of spilling out every inch of her tears and she growled, aggressively wiping them away and kept on running. 

_I know that already._

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused or you haven’t watched MLB yet well then welcome to Kit’s horrible explaining session! 
> 
> Basically Akko and Diana are masked heroes who have NO idea who they are and has to keep their identities away from each other for the sake of...i don’t actually know...
> 
> this has no backstory or you can think the backstory of this one shot is the same as MLB. Anyways, thanks for reading this horrible mess and i’ll see you guys later!


End file.
